


in the rain

by nomwrites



Series: Harrisco Fest Prompts [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, Harrisco Fest, M/M, harrisco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-18 04:30:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8149153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nomwrites/pseuds/nomwrites
Summary: Cisco and Harry are stranded in the middle of nowhere. On the way back to civilization, Cisco comes to a conclusion.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: in the rain  
> Very late entry for Harrisco fest. I'm working my way through the prompts.

“Looks like we’re walking, man,” Cisco says, amused, as Harry hisses at their flat tire like an angry cat. Not that he’s happy about their situation—stuck in the middle of nowhere with rainclouds closing in—but he figures he’s probably in for a few miserable hours so he’ll get his fun where he can.

 

Besides, watching Harry throw his little bitch fits—when _not_ directed at Cisco—has become one of his greatest pleasures in life.

 

“This is unacceptable.” Harry says as he runs a hand through his already messy hair in frustration. Cisco stares. Harry’s hair is such a disaster. He wants to reach out and—He clenches his hand in a fist, ruthlessly quashing that strange urge.

 

Cisco snorts at Harry. “Yeah, well, if you’d just re-stocked the van with backup tires…”

 

Harry glares at him, his glasses doing nothing at all to lessen their impact. “Not. My. Job.”

 

“Says the guy who lives in the lab and uses the vans more than anyone else.”

 

The other man huffs and turns to dig into their supplies.

 

Cisco grins. _Ramon: 1. Wells: 0._

 

He hears the faint rumble of thunder in the distance. The wind is picking up and the air is getting colder by the second. He grimaces. Time to go.

 

Cisco turns back to Harry just in time to get hit in the face with his own bag. “Dude, come on! We’re in this together. No need to get pissy with me.”

 

Harry walks past him, backpack and hat already on. “Let’s go, Ramon. We have to get back before dark and I don’t like getting wet.”

 

Cisco snickers as he follows. Totally a cat.

 

“Yeah, keep laughing,” he can hear the smirk in Harry’s voice, “Just remember we only have one umbrella and I have it.”

 

...Damn it. He should have grabbed it when he had the chance but he’d been distracted by Harry’s stupid hair. “Okay, okay. Peace, man.”

 

They walk in silence for the next half hour. It’s actually pretty nice. Being quiet with Harry is just as comfortable as having rousing arguments with him. Cisco glances at his companion. It still amazes him sometimes how far they’ve come. And how, though Cisco will never admit it out loud, Harry has become one of his best friends.

 

He shivers as the temperature abruptly drops. “Holy shit. That is freaking cold!”

 

“The rain must be close,” Harry says, looking up at the darkening sky, “Come on. The road should just be over that hill. Run for it.”

 

They run. Cisco curses his shorter legs as Harry pulls ahead of him. They’re not actually racing but he’s pretty sure he hears Harry say, “ _Faster, stubby._ ” as the first drops of rain start coming down. It pisses him off enough that he manages climb the hill just before it starts pouring in earnest. He hurries to join Harry under the now open umbrella.

 

“You are such a dick,” Cisco pants. He wants to double over and catch his breath but the umbrella is only big enough to cover both of them if they’re standing close. Which they are. Cisco feels hot all of a sudden. He must be more out of shape than he thought if he’s this overheated after a quick run.

 

"Not my fault you're short." Harry doesn't seem to care about how close they're standing. He's scanning the road very intently. It’s empty. No passing cars and no bus stops anywhere. No visible structure of any sort as far as the eye can see.

 

“I’m not short! I’m average height, okay?” It’s _so_ not fair that everyone around him are so tall. He sighs and lets it go. “Guess we start walking thataway.” He points to the general direction of the last town they passed.

 

They start walking. It’ll be a couple of hours before they reach their destination. If only their comms worked. Cisco sighs. He’s a little annoyed that he can’t even blame Harry’s deadspot-emitting ass for it. As soon as they get back to the lab, Cisco is gonna make them all EMP-proof comm units. _Stupid meta._

 

“Oh for Tesla’s sake!”

 

Cisco blinks, startled as he feels an arm around his shoulders, tugging him into a warm side. “What—?”

 

Harry glances down at him, looking annoyed. “You’ve been using me as a heater for the last fifteen minutes, Ramon. Might as well do it properly so you can stop trying to trip me.”

 

Oh. Oops. Cisco had been trying to think of anything but the cold so he hadn’t noticed when he’d started moving closer to Harry for warmth. He feels his face heat up in embarrassment.

 

“Sorry, man. I didn’t realize.” Now he tries not to think of something else entirely. Namely, the fact that his stomach is doing summersaults as he feels Harry breathe against him. He’s really warm. And he kind of smells nice—motor oil and coffee and something else.

 

...Oh, no. Nuh-uh. He did _not_ just think about how nice Harry smells. Why did he just think that? He feels a little awkward now but he doesn’t move away from Harry. It’s too cold.

 

_Yep, just cold. Nothing weird going on here._

 

They keep walking. Cisco is strangely hesitant to break the silence. Somehow, this is even nicer than when they were walking in the woods. It’s freezing cold, the rain is pouring hard, and they have miles more to go—but he feels oddly content and warm. His stomach feels weird though. But he’s starting to suspect it’s not just hunger he’s feeling.

 

In fact, Cisco is starting to suspect that he may be in trouble here. He swallows. And then he finally gives in to an urge that’s been building for the past several minutes—he puts his arm around Harry’s waist.

 

Oh, that feels good. _Shit_.

 

“Uh, do you mind if I—?” He doesn’t dare look up at Harry as he makes his excuses. “It’s just—my arm was hanging and I didn’t know what do with it and, um, this isn’t anything weird I’m just—“

 

“I don’t care, Ramon,” Harry cuts him off, not unkindly. Cisco feels him shrug, “At least now you’re not groping my leg.”

 

He tightens his arm around Harry’s waist—god, why, he should be shoving himself away—and indignantly says, “I wasn't groping your leg! My arm was just… there.”

 

“Whatever. Just shut up and keep walking. I’m too hungry to talk.”

 

Cisco opens his mouth to say something else but his traitor of a stomach chooses that moment to growl. It’s embarrassingly loud. Harry snorts. “Yeah, yeah. Fine. No talking. Jerk.”

 

So they don’t talk. Cisco uses the next few miles to have a minor freakout—that Harry, the oblivious bastard, doesn’t seem to notice—and comes to a conclusion just before they reach the town. The whole way there he is acutely aware of everything Harry Wells: his smell, his breathing, his body; his arm around Cisco’s shoulder and his waist under Cisco’s hand.

 

The conclusion he's come to is this— 

 

_I am so fucked._


End file.
